Fear
by Xtremeroswellian
Summary: In a twist of fate, an unarmed Bosco and Faith end up being hostages for three bank robbers whose leader has a deep hatred of women. Wherever You Will Go Fic #5. Conclusion up as of 7/24/02!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Wherever You Will Go series, fic #5: Fear (1/4)

Authors: Demelza and X_tremeroswellian 

Email(s): demelza81@yahoo.co.nz and X_tremeroswellian@yahoo.com 

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to us. They belong to Edward Allen Bernero and John Wells and a bunch of other people that we've never met before. Please don't sue. Lyrics belong to the amazing singer Sarah McLachlan. Song is "Fear" and can be found on "Fumbling Towards Ecstacy," and "Mirrorball."

Summary: In a twist of fate, an unarmed Bosco and Faith end up being hostages for three bank robbers whose leader has a deep hatred of women.

Rating: Serious R for language and sexual content (mostly the language, which is very, very bad)

Spoilers: Up through and including "The Unforgiven." 

Author's Note: This is the fifth story in a series of Third Watch fics we're writing titled "Wherever You Will Go." The first one is "Confessions," the second is "Here With Me," the third is "Pain" and the fourth is "Tears." You may want to read those first before continuing. 

* * *

Fear (Part One) 

* * * 

Previously: 

*"Where's he been dealing lately?" Faith questioned.  
Aaron's voice was shaky as he spat more blood, a piece of chipped tooth amongst it. "St. Elizabeth's Elementary... I swear, he goes there every day at quarter to ten, and just after three."  
Faith turned visibly pale. "What?"   
Instantly, Bosco jerked his head in Faith's direction. That was Emily's school.

*She closed her eyes for a second, then looked at him again. "It would never work, Bosco," she said softly.  
"Yes, it would," Bosco answered, sounding hurt.  
"No, it wouldn't...because I'm not the person you think I am." 

*"I can't hide how I feel, Faith... you can't ask me to."  
Faith let go of the door handle and turned to face him directly. "Do you know what this is doing to me? It's killing me, Bosco. Do you think I want it to be like this? That I ever wanted it to--" her voice broke and she cursed herself silently.   
"What? What were you going to say, Faith?"  
"I wish I'd met you first, okay?" She reached up and angrily swiped away her tears. "I wish I'd met you first, instead of Fred. But I didn't. I can't go back and change that now, no matter how much I want to. I married him...we have kids together. You and I..." She shook her head, unable to finish. 

*"Don't judge me, Bosco," she said, a touch of warning in her voice. "You don't know where I've been." Her voice dropped to a whisper again.  
He kept his voice calm, looking straight at her. "So tell me, Faith. I want to know about your past, about this side of you, that I don't know."  
She shook her head. "Why?"   
"Because you mean that much to me."  
Faith shuddered. "You really don't want to know, Bosco...trust me."  
When he spoke again, his voice was firm and sure. "Yes, I do. Tell me, Faith... tell me what was so bad about your past?"  
For a split second, looking into his eyes, she considered telling him everything. She swallowed hard and a wave of panic washed over her. She grabbed the door handle. "I can't. Not now. I'm sorry, Bosco." She opened the door quickly and bolted out of the car. 

* * *

Morning smiles  
Like the face of a newborn child  
Innocent unknowing  
Winter's end  
Promises of a long lost friend  
Speaks to me of comfort  
  
But I fear  
I have nothing to give  
I have so much to lose  
Here in this lonely place  
Tangled up in our embrace  
There's nothing I'd like  
Better than to fall

* * *

Faith sighed as she climbed out of the taxicab and looked up at the darkening sky. It was going to storm again. Maybe if she was lucky, she would make it into the bank and in and out of the grocery store before the sky opened up and poured down on her. She felt a drop splash on her hand and she shook her head. No such luck. 

She shut the door of the cab and walked toward the door slowly, her ankle still not healed fully yet. It had been four days since she'd been to work, and she and Fred were still having problems about her last day on the job. She hoped he'd get over it soon. She closed her eyes briefly as another drop splashed down on her. 

She was so tired. Faith opened the door to the bank and stepped inside, groaning when she saw only two tellers and a long line of people already waiting. Served her right for waiting til the last minute before the damned place closed.

Bosco turned at the sound of the bank door opening. He'd been waiting in line the last half hour, wanting to cash his pay check, when his eyes caught sight of Faith. His stomach started to knot as he looked past the three other patrons behind him and in her direction. 

He swallowed hard, his hands buried deep in his coat pockets, clutching at the crumpled paycheck in his hand.

Faith took her place in the back of the line and glanced up just in time to see Bosco turn around and look at her. Her heart skipped a beat and she stared at him. 

He probably hates me, she thought.

It was the first time she'd seen him since he'd taken her home from having her stitches redone. And they hadn't exactly parted on good terms.

Bosco saw her look back at him, but painfully looked ahead as the line moved forward. Feeling so guilty, for hurting her like he had, he looked back at her, swallowing again, just wishing everything that had been said had been said like he had planned.

Faith took a deep breath, refusing to look away from him. "Hey," she said, her voice just loud enough for him to hear her.

Bosco smiled slightly. "Hey," he said back, not taking his eyes off her, either.

"You didn't work today?"

He shook his head. "Nah, took the day off. How's the ankle?"

"Getting better."

He nodded, so unsure of what to say. "When you coming back to work?"

Faith looked away. "Couple days. How's it been? Work?"

Bosco shrugged. "Slow, Gusler's been nagging my ass about some stupid test he's taking. That boy never shuts up."

She smiled. "He's really not that bad."

He smiled back. "Worse, actually. I think he's worried about his test."

"What test is he taking?"

Bosco shrugged again. "I dunno, I try to block him out when he talks."

She laughed, shaking her head. "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

He laughed with her, but only for a short moment. Hating the distance between them, even if only by a few people, he moved past them and back to where Faith was. "Easier to talk this way," he smiled. 

She nodded in agreement. "So it's been okay, then?" 

"Has had its ups and downs, but yeah. I guess," he said, his voice quiet. 

Faith looked at him briefly. "Any word on Harris?" 

Bosco shook his head. "Nothing. We put out an APB, went back to the building, but he'd skipped on us. Probably cleared out when he saw our car pull in, engineers say the elevator was stopped manually from the controls up stairs." 

As soon as he said the word elevator, her gaze lifted to his face again, her mind echoing with bits of the conversation they'd had that night. 

*"You don't love me."   
He gently touched the side of her face, nodding. "I do, I love you, Faith..."* 

Bosco noticed a change of look on her face. "We'll catch him, Faith. He's not going to get away with it."

She blinked a couple of times, trying to shake herself out of her own memory. "Uh..yeah. Yeah," she said, feeling both guilty and stupid for not paying attention to the matter at hand.

"So what've you been doing? I mean with your time off work?"

Faith hesitated a moment, then shrugged slightly. "Just, uh...just stuff around the apartment. Laundry, dishes, cleaning. Stuff like that."

He nodded, noting her hesitation. "I've missed you." 

The breath caught in her throat and she swallowed hard. "Yeah. Me too," she admitted softly. 

A small smile appeared on his lips, and he nodded. "So..." He let out a breath, but was unable to find any other words to say. 

She took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. "Bosco, about the other day..." 

"I pushed you, I know... I..I'm sorry," he said, the tone of his voice lowered. 

She looked up at him, surprised, not expecting that response. "No, that's not what...I'm sorry. I sort of freaked out on you and..." She shook her head. "...I just wanted to apologize. That's all." 

He shook his head, looking right at her. "Don't apologize, Faith. I pushed you for answers, pushed for a reason, and...and I'm sorry, I just...I really care, and I don't..." he wanted to finish, but if he did, it would just start another argument, so he shut up. 

Faith closed her eyes for a moment. "I know." 

"Man, I wish this wasn't like this...between us." 

She nodded, feeling the tremendous sadness she'd been fighting off for the past few days threaten to take over. "Me too," she whispered. 

He took in a low breath, and let it back out. Burying his hands deeper into his pockets. "I'm sorry."

She cringed. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah, it is. If I hadn't opened my big mouth--"

She couldn't help but smile. "You wouldn't be you."

He caught himself laughing at her comment, before smiling back at her. "Yeah, that's true, I guess... but it's not what I meant."

Faith met his gaze. "Yeah, I know what you meant."

Bosco took in a breath, just looking back at Faith. He went to open his mouth and say something more, when he caught sight of three dark figures approaching the main doors to the bank. Oh shit, he thought, finding himself unable to warn everyone as the three masked robbers came bursting in through the front doors, wielding what looked like shotguns, and one who carried an Uzi. 

"Oh, fuck..."

At Bosco's utterance, Faith turned and saw the people at the doorway. "Oh, my God," she muttered. 

"Everybody down on the fucking ground! Right now!" The leader hollered, his gun held high. 

Bosco dropped to his knees, bringing Faith down with him. He turned behind him, to see some stupid fuck still standing there, his hands in the air. "Get down!" 

The same leader moved closer to the people, closer to the tellers and pointed his gun at the woman behind the desk. "You! Open the fucking cash registers!" He turned to look around the room to make sure everyone was on the ground, then turned back to the teller, who seemed to be frozen. "Do you want me to kill you, bitch? Open the damned registers!" 

The teller stammered in fear, "I...I don't have the key." 

Faith turned to look at Bosco, her eyes wide. "We have to do something," she whispered. 

The robber stared at the woman, then leaned forward. "Excuse me?" 

Bosco looked back at Faith, then over at the masked man by the teller. "Yeah, if we had our damn guns... shit, what the fuck are we gonna do? This is bad." 

"Very bad," she agreed, turning her gaze back to the hostile robber. 

"You two, shut the fuck up!" The second robber, a woman, hollered at Bosco and Faith. 

"I don't have the keys...only the manager has them," the teller told the leader. 

"It's true..." the second teller said. 

The leader whirled around, glaring at his female partner. "Did I fucking give you permission to speak?" 

She looked back at him, and immediately shook her head, shutting her mouth. 

He turned his attention back to the tellers. "You better learn to open them real damned fast without a key, then," he said, his tone warning. 

The second teller looked towards his colleague. "Do it..." he said, but directing his eyes toward the alarm button, then looking back at her. 

She hit the silent alarm button with her heeled shoe and looked nervously at the robber. "We could call the manager..." 

"Why don't they give them the fucking money already?" Bosco asked Faith in a lowered voice. 

Faith shook her head, wondering the same thing herself. 

This time, it was the third robber who went over to where the two of them were, the uzi in his hands pointed directly at them both. "I swear, if you don't shut the fuck up..." 

Faith looked up at him. "We're sorry." 

"Just shut the fuck up!" 

She nodded quickly. 

"Is there a problem back here?" the leader demanded angrily. 

"These two won't shut the fuck up," the female of the three replied. 

The leader pointed his gun at the tellers, and nodded for the other male robber to switch places with him. 

Doing as told, the third robber ran over to where the leader was, sticking the Uzi in the teller's direction. "Open the damn register." 

The leader walked back to the back of the line where Faith and Bosco were. "So you like to fucking talk, huh? How would you like a fucking bullet in the head?" 

Bosco looked back at him. Damn he wanted to just shoot his mouth off at this son of a bitch. "We'll shut up." 

"Well you fucking better!" the female robber shouted. 

Faith swallowed hard and nodded her agreement. 

The leader glared at them before returning to the counter. "If you don't open these registers right the fuck now, I'll kill you both!" he shouted. 

"Like Nina said, only the manager has the keys," the second teller told him, his voice trembling. 

Just then, the wail of police sirens rang through the air. 

The leader leaned across the counter, furious, and grabbed the female teller by the collar of her shirt, pulling her forward. "What the fuck did you do, bitch?" 

"Leave her the hell alone!" the male teller shouted.

He let her go, then aimed his gun at the other teller. "You better shut the hell up!" 

The third robber started pacing a bit behind the leader, before stopping right behind him, putting his hand on his shoulder. "They're here man, they're fucking here! The cops! Aw hell, we're gonna fucking die!"

"Would you shut the fuck up? I'm trying to think here!"

Faith looked at Bosco and nodded slightly toward the glass window panes where she could see police cars pulling up out front.

The female robber looked out behind her, seeing two, no three cops cars come screaming to a halt, followed by two more. "This ain't good, Trent! Fuck it!"

Bosco looked out the window at Faith's insistence, a small sigh of relief coming over him as he saw them. But they were out there, not inside.

"No shit, Jamie! You think I don't fucking god-damned know that?" Trent sneered.

Bosco looked at Faith, touching her arm to get her attention, his voice lowered as he spoke. "That's the same fucking Jamie that Christopher was telling us about the other morning."

Faith looked at him, the name clicking in her mind, and she nodded in agreement.

Trent turned and pointed his gun at the male hostage that was right behind Bosco. "You! Get your ass up there and close those fucking blinds!"

"Y-yes..." The male hostage stood up, shaking as he climbed to his feet and rushed over to the windows.

Trent pointed his gun at Bosco next, and Faith's heart nearly stopped. "Get up and lock the fucking foyer doors!"

Bosco looked up at him, rising to his feet and walked over to the doors. He turned the lock and tested the doors before turning around, but not without looking at the gathering of police and FBI units. He walked back to where Faith was and sat down beside her.

The male hostage was shaking severely, and as he grabbed hold of the knob to shut the venetian blinds, his shaking made them clatter against the wall in a horrible racket.

Trent whirled to face the hostage he'd sent to close the blinds. "What the fuck is wrong with you, you fucking idiot? Can't you even close a god-damned blind?!"

The male hostage turned to him with an uncontrollable shaking, he turned back to the blinds and quickly closed the rest of them along that wall before running back to his seat on the floor. His shaking worsening as he tried not to look at Trent. 

Faith looked over at the hostage sitting only feet away from her and gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile. 

The hostage tried to smile back, but it only made him heave from tears he was trying not to cry. His eyes filled with tears, and he quickly wiped them away, so that his captor wouldn't see. 

The third robber started pulling at the mask he was wearing. " Got to get the fuck outta here man! SHIT!" 

"This wasn't meant to happen damnit, Trent!! You said it fucking wouldn't!" Jamie cried. 

He stomped over to her. "I swear to God if you don't fucking shut the hell up--" 

Faith was unable to stay silent any longer. "Hey, just calm down, all right?" she said, her voice calm and steady. 

Trent spun around to glare at her. "Excuse me? Did you just talk again?" 

Bosco felt rage surge up through him seeing the stupid son-of-a-bitch glaring at his partner. "Leave her alone, pal," he warned. 

"We're all gonna god-damned die!! This is a total fuck up!" The third robber screamed in the background. 

Trent let out a laugh. "Awww, ain't that sweet?" His laughter died and he stormed toward them. He reached down and grabbed Faith's arm roughly, jerking her to her feet. "You get the fuck over there," he shouted, pointing across the room to a spot on the floor. "Rodney, shut up!" 

Faith winced as he yanked her arm and she quickly did as told. 

Bosco went to rise to his feet. 

She turned back to look at Bosco, swallowing hard. She shook her head quickly, frantically. Don't stand up, she thought, willing him not to do it. 

He wanted to, and he was damned well gonna let that son of a bitch know he was NOT gonna get away with hurting Faith like that. 

Faith's eyes were wide. Bosco was going to confront him, she could see it in his eyes. Her heart began to pound. How do I stop him? she thought, her mind racing furiously. 

Bosco stood right in front of Trent now. "You son of a bitch..." 

Trent turned his attention back to Bosco. "Sit your ass down," he commanded, aiming his gun at Bosco.

He swallowed, shifting his eyes toward Faith. Her eyes still pleading with him to do as he was told. So he did. But only for her...not for this damn, 'Trent' guy.

Faith felt a wave of relief wash over her and she closed her eyes for a moment, saying a silent prayer of thanks.

"This is the police. The building is surrounded. Come out with your hands in the air," came a voice from outside over the bullhorn.

Rodney came over to Trent and Jamie, and ripped off his mask. "We're all gonna fucking die, you son of a bitch!" he shouted at Trent.

"Calm the fuck down!" Trent took off his own mask and threw it on the ground, rubbing a hand across his face.

Rodney stood in front of him, his breathing deep. "I trusted you! But this is shit! A load of fucking shit!"

"We're gonna get out of this," he said, sounding confident.

"Like last time? Last time we were lucky!"

"Yeah, but this time is different," he smiled. "We've got a room full of hostages."

Oh fuck, Bosco thought, looking over at Faith. 

Faith met his gaze from across the room. What the hell do we do? she thought.

* * *

Go to Part 2

Back to WYWG Fic Menu 


	2. 2

Title: Wherever You Will Go series, fic #5: Fear (2/4)

Authors: Demelza and X_tremeroswellian

Email(s): demelza81@yahoo.co.nz and X_tremeroswellian@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to us. They belong to Edward Allen Bernero and John Wells and a bunch of other people that we've never met before. Please don't sue. 

Rating: Serious R for language and sexual content (mostly the language, which is very, very bad) 

Spoilers: Up through and including "The Unforgiven." 

Author's Note: This is the fifth story in a series of Third Watch fics we're writing titled "Wherever You Will Go." The first one is "Confessions," the second is "Here With Me," the third is "Pain" and the fourth is "Tears." You may want to read those first before continuing. 

* * *

Fear (Part Two) 

Davis looked around the crowd surrounding the bank. Masses of police officers and FBI agents were outside in the parking lot, not to mention the van of television reporters that had just pulled up. He looked at the bank, a sinking feeling in his stomach. It wasn't a good sign that the blinds had just been shut. 

It was pouring down rain and every so often a bolt of lightening streaked across the sky and added more noise to the commotion. He was glad he'd thought to stick his rain gear in the car before his shift. At least he was managing to stay somewhat dry. He glanced over at Sully. "What now?" 

Sully looked back at his partner, solemn look on his face. " Now we wait..." He looked back toward the bank, the frown he wore deepening. "and hope that this doesn't go on much longer." 

* * *

Jamie walked up to Trent, looking out at the cops, before turning back to him, not saying a word. 

At that moment, a cell phone rang from across the room. 

Faith turned her head to see a woman frozen on the floor, her eyes wide, the ringing coming from inside her purse. 

"Turn that damned thing off!" 

The woman was shaking, barely able to control her movement as she reached into the handbag and fumbled to turn it off. 

The cell phone ringing gave Faith an idea. She glanced at the robbers, then at the tellers behind the counter. She could see a telephone behind the counter from where she was sitting. If she could get over to it and dial 911, the police could be listening in on everything that was happening inside the bank. 

She inched backwards slowly, trying not to make a sound. 

Bosco spotted Faith's movements, but tried as best not to alert Trent, by not looking directly at her.

"This is fucked up man, cops are out there, you said nothing could go wrong," Rodney whined.

"Shut up!" Jamie shouted in Rodney's direction.

"You're getting on my last fucking nerve, asswipe!" Trent said. 

Rodney stepped backward, shaking his head, sweat rolling down his face as he grew even more nervous about their current situation. 

That's right, keep fighting amongst yourselves, Faith thought, getting closer to the counter. 

The male teller spotted Faith, but didn't say anything. 

Faith finally reached close enough to the phone. She removed the handset from its cradle and punched in 9-1-1. She set the phone on the ground, out of sight, and quietly moved back toward her original position on the floor. 

Bosco saw Faith over the other side of the room, and prayed she wouldn't get caught. 

But, Jamie caught the movement from Faith out the corner of her eyes. "Where the fuck are you going!?" 

Faith froze, her eyes wide. "Nowhere. I was just stretching." 

"Like fucking shit! You were trying to escape!" 

Trent turned and glared at her. "Get up," he commanded. 

Faith rose to her feet, ignoring the still lingering pain from her injury. She remained silent as Trent moved toward her. 

Oh god no, what now? Bosco thought, readying himself in case he needed to lunge toward the bastard. 

Trent stopped when there were only a couple inches between him and Faith. "Were you trying to escape, whore?"

You son of a fucking bitch, Bosco angrily swore at him inside.

She swallowed hard. He was standing so close to her, she could feel his breath on her face. "No," she said, her voice calm despite her fear. 

Trent pushed her backwards, but not hard. "No?" 

"No," she answered, trying to keep herself from shoving him back. 

Jamie looked over at Bosco, then back to Trent. "Just leave it alone, Trent, you'll only make it worse..." she pleaded. 

Trent took another step closer, getting even more in her face, but Faith remained where she was standing, refusing to back up and give him that power over her. He turned to glare at Jamie. "I didn't ask for your opinion! Shut up!" 

"Leave her the hell alone!" Bosco ordered, referring to both women, really. 

He focused his attention on Faith again. "You know what I think? I think you need to be taught a lesson." He ignored Bosco. 

Bosco rose to his feet, slowly, despite the guy next to him grabbing at his leg to stop him. He stood there, fear deep inside him. 

Faith swallowed hard, her heart racing. 

Trent shoved her back into the wall. "I think you and me," he said, looking her up and down. "Should go into the back."

Bosco lunged for him, but Jamie got between him and Trent, sticking the shotgun right in his face.

Trent turned to face Bosco, a grin on his face. "Bet your boyfriend would like to come watch, wouldn't he?" 

"You leave her the fuck alone," he warned. 

Faith swallowed hard. "Look, nobody needs to get hurt here. The three of you are in control. We all know that." 

Bosco looked at her strangely a bit. Three of them? Trent was the only one near her. 

Trent's grin widened. "You're damned right we're in control, bitch." He reached out to touch her face. 

She flinched. 

Bosco tried again to lunge after him, but this time cold steel hit him in the jaw. 

"Sit the fuck down!" 

Faith blinked a couple times and looked over at Bosco. "Boz, just sit down," she pleaded, her fear for him overriding her own fear. 

"I ain't gonna let that son of a bitch near you..." 

The smile left Trent's face, and he jerked her away from the wall, seizing her by her arm. He twisted it behind her back. "You know what? We're going for a little walk." 

Faith struggled not to scream from the pain in her arm as he shoved her ahead of him, holding her tightly and guiding them toward the front door. 

"Faith!" Bosco shouted. 

Jamie shoved him hard in the chest, dropping him to the ground. 

Trent slammed open the front door, her still in front of him and pointed the gun at her head in front of all the police officers in front of the bank. "All right, listen up! We have a lot of hostages inside this bank. Any one of you tries to come inside, they all die! Is that fucking clear?" 

Faith's eyes scanned the officers in front of the building, and her gaze landed on Sully and Davis. She couldn't help feel the tiniest bit relieved that they were two of the officers on the scene. 

* * *

Davis's eyes widened. "Oh, my God. Sully! It's Yokas!" 

"Oh God no. This can't be happening!" 

"She's not working today...shit." He looked at Sully, a terrible thought popping into his mind. "You don't think they know she's a cop, do you?" 

Sully looked at the younger officer, then back toward his colleague. He shook his head. " No, he would have made demands through her, if they knew." 

Davis wasn't as optimistic. "Or just killed her." 

"Or that."

* * *

Bosco's heart was sitting deep in his chest, watching the guy push Faith out the front doors. He wanted to stand up, run out there and break them both free, but his thoughts were for not only his and Faith's safety, but everyone's as the soft sobs of the hostage behind him echoed in his ears. He turned to the guy, noting now how much he looked like his younger brother, Mikey. "Don't cry man, it'll only piss him off..." he said, trying to get the guy to calm down. 

"Dave," he sniffed. 

"What?" 

"My name's Dave." He pulled his knees up to his chest. "I can't believe this is happening...I just needed some cash so I could get my mom a birthday present..." 

Bosco nodded, looking over to where Faith and Trent were, still out by the doors. His heart wrenched, and he turned back to Dave. "I'm Bosco. You've got to stop crying, it's what sets this guy off." 

"I'm sorry, I'm trying..." He shook his head and forced himself to take a deep breath. "I'm not usually like this..." 

Bosco swallowed. Faith's better at this than me, he thought. "Well, it's a bad situation, but we'll get out of here, just gotta hang in there." 

Dave nodded and then glanced out the foyer doors to where Trent was holding Faith. "Girlfriend?"

Bosco looked in the direction of the foyer again, swallowing, before turning his head back to Dave. "No. We, it's...we work together..." 

Dave looked surprised. "Really? I could have sworn...never mind." 

"She's married..." he told him, looking back at the foyer again. 

Trent dragged Faith back in through the door and shoved her to the floor, once again near Bosco.

She winced as she hit the floor.

Bosco immediately went for Faith, trying to comfort her as best he could. "You okay, Faith?" 

She nodded quickly, not meeting his eyes. "Sully and Davis are out there," she said, her voice audible only to him. 

"Aw, thank God," he sighed. 

Faith spoke quietly, keeping her eyes locked on Trent. "I called 911 on the phone. It's off the hook behind the counter." 

Bosco's eyes widened for a moment in surprise. "Good thinking. Let's hope they" he nodded towards Trent and the others, "don't find out." 

She nodded in agreement. 

"Don't make me separate the two of you again," he warned Bosco and Faith, glaring at them. 

Faith looked up at him, her eyes darkening with hatred. She remained silent. 

Jamie took off her mask, having kept it on for so long. Her face had faded bruises down the right cheek, and her eye was a little swollen. "With all those cops out there... we're never gonna get out of here with the money." 

Faith looked from Jamie, back to Trent. She'd bet a thousand bucks that son of a bitch had done that to her face. 

"We'll get out of here if you just shut up like I told you and do exactly what the fuck I say!" 

"You keep saying that!"

"You want out? Fucking go then! There's the god-damned door, Rodney! Just go!" 

Rodney shook his head, looking over at Jamie, like that of a protector. He turned back to Trent. "I'm just saying man, I'm in this, like I said at the beginning." 

"Then quit your fucking bitching and help me come up with a plan!" 

He nodded, unwrapping a stick of gum and shoving it in his mouth. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking!" 

Trent jumped, startled as a clap of thunder rattled the walls. "Dammit!" He shouted at no one in particular. He scanned the room, looking at all the hostages until his gaze fell upon a woman in the back. His eyes narrowed and he stomped over to her. "Bitch! What the fuck do you think you're fucking doing?" 

The woman's breathing became heavy in fear as she tried to hide the object in her hand. "N-nothing..." 

Trent pointed his gun right in her face. "I asked you a fucking question, slut!" 

She burst into tears, screaming. "I didn't do anything!" she screamed, crying in fear. 

Faith's breath caught in her throat. "Bosco," she whispered, her eyes wide with fear for the woman's life. 

Bosco looked at Faith, and back to the woman. "Oh god no..."

Trent glared at her. "Give me your fucking purse!" 

The woman cried harder, raising her purse slowly, shielding her face with her hand as she did so. "H-here..." 

Trent took it from her, grinning at her fear and her attempt to shield herself. "What? You think I was going to hit you? I wouldn't hit you." He promptly kicked her in the stomach. 

"You sick son of a bitch," she muttered under her breath. 

The woman curled up in a ball, trying to catch her breath between sobs as she clutched at her stomach. 

Trent reached into the woman's purse and pulled out her cellular phone. It was turned on. "I know you're not that fucking stupid, are you?" He reached down and grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking her back up into a sitting position. "Who the fuck did you call?" 

She cried, shaking her head. "No one, I swear..." 

"You're lying to me!" he shouted, hitting her across the face. 

"Hey, leave her the hell alone!" Bosco shouted from where he sat. 

Trent turned to glare at Bosco. "You better shut the fuck up or I'll separate you from your stupid whore again!" 

"Leave me alone!" the woman screamed. "I didn't call anyone!" she sobbed. 

Bosco glared back at him. 

Faith instantly reached out and grabbed hold of his arm to restrain him if she had to. 

He looked back at Faith, swallowing, he wasn't going to leave her. But the woman, something had to be done to stop that son of a bitch. 

Trent threw the cell phone down on the ground and stomped on it, shattering it beneath his weight. "Nobody fucking calls anybody without my fucking permission!" He shoved the woman backward and stomped away from her. 

* * *

Lt. Swersky sat at his desk filling out paperwork across from Sgt. Christopher, who was engaged in the same task. He looked at the clock and sighed, wondering what was going on at the bank, but knowing that his officers could handle it. His telephone rang, but instead of picking it up, he pressed the button for speaker-phone. "This is Lieutenant Swersky, how can I help you?" 

"This is the 55-emergency dispatcher. Lieutenant, we received a phone call a few minutes ago that I think you're going to be interested in." 

Swersky looked over at Christopher, perplexed. "Go ahead." 

Christopher arched his eyebrows, looking at the phone.

"The call is coming from inside the First City Bank." 

Swersky leaned forward, his eyebrows furrowing. "From the robbers?" 

"I don't think so, sir," uncertainty echoed in his voice. "I don't think they know that someone called..." 

"Someone deliberately rang through?" Christopher asked the Lieutenant. 

Swersky looked at Christopher, stunned. "Sounds like it. Dispatcher, are you still connected to that phone call?" 

"Yes, Sir. I didn't want to hang up." 

"Can you patch it through so we can hear what's going on?" 

"Yes, Sir."

Swersky stared at Christopher. 

"Someone rang through?" Christopher repeated, still finding it hard to believe. 

* * *

Trent ran a hand through his hair. "Let's start thinking about demands, shall we?" he said to Jamie and Rodney. 

Rodney nodded. "The sooner we get the fuck outta here, the better." 

Bosco stood before Trent, swallowing. "Look, no one's hurt, and if you let a couple of us go, the police will look at it and start working with you, knowing that you mean business." 

* * *

Christopher stared at the phone, blinking, and looking back at Swersky. "Boscorelli? Oh shit..." he landed back in his chair, his reaction wasn't shock, but in hope that Bosco wouldn't try to play 'super hero' in the given situation. 

Swersky's eyes widened. He shook his head in disbelief. "Oh, my God." 

"How about when I ask for your fucking advice, then you can god-damn tell me what to fucking do? Now sit the fuck down, I'm sick of hearing your mouth running." Trent's voice came over the speaker-phone. 

"Tr-trent, come on, just let someone go..." some female pleaded.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh resonated over the telephone line and Swersky flinched. 

"Didn't I say to shut the hell up? Didn't I just fucking say that, Jamie?" 

Christopher sat forward on his chair immediately. "Jamie? Oh crap, they're the same guys as the other day, damn it!" He hit the table with his fist. 

Swersky took a deep breath. "Boscorelli's inside. We need to get down there. I'm gonna use the other line and phone Yokas, let her know what's going on." 

Christopher nodded. "Let's hope he doesn't' try take these guys on." 

Swersky reached for the phone. "I really hope not," he muttered, dialing Faith's phone number on line 2. 

* * *

Go to Part 3

Back to WYWG Fic Menu 


	3. 3

Title: Wherever You Will Go series, fic #5: Fear (3/4)

Authors: Demelza and X_tremeroswellian

Email(s): demelza81@yahoo.co.nz and X_tremeroswellian@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to us. They belong to Edward Allen Bernero and John Wells and a bunch of other people that we've never met before. Please don't sue. 

Rating: Serious R for language and sexual content (mostly the language)

Spoilers: Up through and including "The Unforgiven." 

Author's Note: This is the fifth story in a series of Third Watch fics we're writing titled "Wherever You Will Go." The first one is "Confessions," the second is "Here With Me," the third is "Pain" and the fourth is "Tears." You may want to read those first before continuing. 

* * *

Fear (Part Three)

Trent paced the floor, glaring at each of the hostages in turn. He looked at the clock on the wall. "Fuck! I'm hungry." He glanced around the room again, his gaze settling on Dave. "You! Get up!"

Dave looked up at Trent, swallowing hard. He quickly rose to his feet.

He grabbed Dave around the neck and jerked him toward the door, putting the gun against his head. He walked toward the doors.

Faith swallowed hard and turned to look at Bosco. 

Bosco watched as Trent took Dave toward the doors, before turning to Faith. "For a minute there, I thought he was planning to eat Dave."

She snorted, unable to hold back a small laugh at his remark. They'd all been too tense for way too long.

He smiled at her, nodding toward Jamie and then Rodney. "We gotta do something," he said, keeping his voice low, turning to her.

She nodded in agreement, turning completely serious once again. "I think if we can get them to split up we can work on the two of them, maybe get them to back down," she said quietly.

He nodded. "Mmm, they don't want to be here anymore than we do. It shouldn't be too hard."

Faith glanced at the two captors and focused her gaze on Jamie. "I wanna talk to her," she said, her voice soft. "I think I may be able to get through to her."

Bosco looked over at Jamie for a moment, noting again the old bruises on her face. He turned his gaze to Rodney, whose face was rolling with sweat, and from the grip he had on the UZI in his hands, he was trying not to shake. "He's not stupid, I think I can get him to help us."

She swallowed hard and nodded shortly. "Bosco..." Her voice was barely audible.

He quickly turned back to Faith, letting out a low breath as he looked back at her, not wanting to ever look away. "Yeah...?"

"Be careful. Please," she said, her voice strained as she reached over and squeezed his hand briefly.

He turned his hand around in hers so that their fingers were interlocked. "You too, I don't wanna...lose you..." he said, swallowing.

Faith looked down at their intertwined hands and took a deep breath. "We're gonna get through this," she said, sounding more sure than she felt.

Bosco swallowed, gently touching her face with his other hand, nodding slowly. "I know. I'm just glad we're here together..."

She met his eyes, unable to look away. "Me too," she whispered.

* * *

Davis shook his head, feeling more tense than he could remember feeling in a very long time. He stared up at the bank building as the cell phone at his ear rang and rang and rang...

Dammit, Bosco, where the hell are you? he wondered, looking over at Sully, who was talking to one of the hostage negotiators a few feet away. He clicked the phone off. He didn't know why the machine wasn't at least picking up. If something happened to Yokas and Bosco didn't know about it...

He shuddered slightly, not wanting to think about it. He walked over to Sully and waited for him to finish up his conversation with the other officer.

Sully nodded to the negotiator. "We're trying to reach Bosco, get him down here." Finished, he turned to Davis. "Any luck?"

Davis shook his head. "None...you think she's gonna all right in there, right?"

Sully looked over at the bank. "I really hope so."

At that moment, the bank doors flew open and one of the captors came outside...the same one that had dragged Yokas out before. This time, he was holding a male hostage in front of him, the gun barrel pressed to the man's temple. "I want some god-damned food delivered in here people! 10 pizzas with everything. And some Pepsi! And I want it here in a half hour or someone's going to die!"

Sully stood frozen a little, the negotiator behind him pushing past.

"Get the pizza and Pepsi," the negotiator said over his shoulder to his assistant. Then he turned back in the direction of the captor. "It's coming, but we need to know your demands. Can you let a hostage go?"

The captor sneered. "No, I can't let a hostage go. We're playing by my fucking rules here, people. I'm in control."

Davis glanced sideways at Sully. "I've got a really bad feeling about this guy," he uttered quietly.

"Me too."

"I mean it. You've got a fucking half hour to get my food here or someone's going to pay. And don't even think about sending someone in. I'll send someone out to get it."

The negotiator looked back at his colleague, who nodded that the food was on the way. "Just one hostage, and we'll give you the food."

"What the hell is with that guy? Every cop knows you don't say no when negotiating," Sully muttered to his partner.

"You want me to blow this loser's brains out right here in front of you?" 

"No.... we don't want you to do that," he replied, his voice trembling.

"Good. Then play by my rules and no one fucking gets hurt." Without another word, he moved back inside the building with the hostage

"Great, we've got morons on the outside...let's hope Yokas can keep things calm in there," Davis said tensely.

* * *

Faith watched as Trent dragged Dave back in and shoved him back over by Bosco. She gave her partner's hand one last squeeze, gathering up all her nerve. She slowly rose to her feet. "I really need to use the restroom."

Trent whirled to face her. "What?"

She swallowed hard. "I really have to go...we've been here for hours."

He moved closer. "You stupid bitch. You're up to something, aren't you?"

Bosco stood up beside her, putting his arm in front of Faith and stepping in front of her. "I need to use the restroom, too."

Trent glared at him. "What the fuck is this?"

"M-me too..." Dave spoke up, his voice shaking. 

Bosco didn't look back at Dave, just kept his eyes focused on Trent. "Might be a good idea to let us all go. You don't want to clean up any kind of big mess now, do you?"

"I don't fucking believe this shit!" He shook his head, angry, but turned to Jamie and Rodney. "You can take these fuckrags to the restroom. In small groups. Three at a time. I swear to God if you fucking try anything," he said dangerously, glaring at Bosco, then Faith. "You're gonna fucking wish you'd never been born."

"Y-yeah sure, Trent..." Rodney replied, walking over.

Trent looked around the room. He pointed to the two tellers behind the counter and the woman who's cell phone had rang earlier. "You three go with Rodney."

Rodney waited until all three were in front of him, and told them to go forward, and had first teller lead them to the restroom.

He pointed to Faith, Dave and the other female hostage. "You three are with Jamie. And I mean it, anybody tries anything and you'll be very fucking sorry," he said, looking directly at Faith.

Faith swallowed hard, casting a sidelong glance at Bosco before slowly moving forward, Jamie behind her.

"Move your fucking asses!" Jamie ordered, her voice sounding tough, but there was no mistaking the fear in her eyes as she looked back at Trent.

Faith moved a little quicker and headed toward the restroom with Dave and the other female hostage at her side.

She went in first, glancing at herself in the mirror. She looked awful. Her face was pale and her hair was falling down over her eyes. She muttered and then tucked it behind her ears, quickly leaving the restroom again.

Faith leaned against the wall while Dave went in next. She studied Jamie for a moment. 

Jamie looked back at her with a scowl. "Don't you friggen look at me," she snapped. 

She looked away immediately, then looked back again. "Why do you stay with him?" she asked softly, her voice one of concern, not anger.

The young woman swallowed, glaring at Dave as he came back and the other woman went in. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"He treats you like crap. Why do you stay with him?"

Jamie looked at the far, wall, letting out a long slow breath, finally looking directly at Faith. "H-he loves me."

She shook her head. "That's not love," she said, her voice quiet, sad. "You deserve better."

"What would you know about better? You don't know him..."

"I know he did that to your face. And nobody deserves to be hit."

Jamie slowly touched her face, flinching at the memories stabbing her brain. "He says he doesn't mean to."

"Yeah, that's what they all say. Or that you just made him so angry he couldn't help himself. Or he had a really bad day and you mouthed off." She shook her head. "It doesn't matter what his reason is. There's no reason in the world good enough."

"He's not always like that," she tried to reason.

"Let me guess...the day after he beats you he goes out and buys you a dozen roses, or maybe some candy or a new dress...he apologizes..things are good for awhile, but then it happens again." She shook her head. "It's a cycle and you're caught right in the middle of it."

"What would you know about it, anyway?"

"More than I'd like to," she said, thinking about all the domestic violence calls she and Bosco had dealt with.

"I can't leave... God only knows I've tried, but he... it's too much... to try anymore."

"You can get away from him. Right now. All you have to do is turn yourself in. Walk away from this, Jamie. Don't let him destroy your life."

Jamie looked back at her with sad eyes. "I..I can't, he..." She paused, resting her hand on her stomach. "It's too dangerous to try leave... I can't do that."

Faith closed her eyes briefly, praying that what she suspected wasn't true. "You've got a gun," she said softly.

"It doesn't matter. If he knew, and I left..." She closed her eyes for a moment, forcing a tear from her eye, before opening them again. "I just can't."

Faith swallowed hard, looked at the ground. "So don't tell him. Turn yourself in. No one here's hurt and this isn't your fault. I don't think you wanna be here anymore than I do. They'll cut you a deal, you can get off without much, if any jail time. He won't."

"How am I supposed to do this, he'd know, he'd see me....I just...can't." She swallowed, fighting off more tears.

"Then when this all goes to hell, you're going to crash and burn right along with him," she said sadly.

Jamie just looked at her, sadness in her eyes. She was about to say something else when the other woman that had gone into the restroom came back out. "Alright, back through the other way," she told them all.

* * *

Bosco was sitting back on the ground as he waited for Faith and the others to return, Trent was angrily pacing the floor a few feet away, every now and then curses would be muttered, along with steely glares in Bosco's direction. It seemed like forever before he seen Dave, the other hostage, and Faith come through the far door, soon followed by Jamie, and Rodney and the three hostages he'd taken to the restroom. 

He swallowed hard, looking at his partner, seeing the look in her face. The look that told him she'd all but failed to convince Jamie to give herself up to the Cops and Feds outside. Damn, he cursed inward, but his thoughts were halted by Trent ordering everyone to sit back down and then his glowering look at Rodney, and his demand to take Bosco and the others through to the restroom.

Faith met Bosco's eyes briefly as he stood up. She knew he knew that she'd failed in her mission to convince Jamie to turn herself in. I'm sorry, she mouthed as she sat back down.

He gave her an assuring look that he hoped said it was okay, that he might have luck convincing Rodney to help them. But he wasn't so sure he would be himself. He swallowed again, looking at her for one moment longer, before gathering over by Rodney and the other two hostages.

Trent glared at Bosco warningly then looked over at Faith, a small smile curling his lips as he stared at her. 

Rodney looked from Trent to Faith and swallowed hard, giving Bosco a sympathetic look before his eyes turned cold again. "Let's go. Move it."

Bosco nodded, and walked through the door with the others. Letting them go ahead of him, so he could stay back to talk with Rodney.

"What the hell do you want?" Rodney muttered.

"You want out of here, out of this situation, don't you?" he asked, keeping his voice calm and low.

Rodney glared at him. "Are you trying to pull something?"

"No man, I'm just saying... this situation, it's all avoidable, if you turned yourself in...or helped us out, the police will drop your jail time by years. Hell, you might not do any time."

Rodney's eyes widened. "You serious?"

"Yeah, I am. We can all testify in here that you hated being in here, and if you help us out... or turned yourself, in, knowing that you didn't want to be here, the DA will look at your case, and probably just... let you walk free without a charge."

Rodney motioned for one of the guys to go into the restroom while he leaned against the wall and looked at Bosco. He hesitated for a moment. "He's been like a brother to me. I can't turn my back on him."

Bosco nodded slightly. "A brother? Look at the way he treats you, ordering you around, swearing at you...you call that being like a brother to you?"

"Hey, he and Jamie are the only family I've got. You don't know, man." He shook his head. "I'm not turning him over. Forget it."

"Fine, then if not for him, or you... do it for Jamie, because that son of a bitch beats her, you seen the bruises on her face? He's violent, and she's not safe... do it for her, then."

Rodney glanced back at him for a second, then down at the floor. "You wanna worry about somebody, worry about your friend," he muttered.

Instantly, Bosco's eyes met his, startled from the gunman's comments. "Faith... " he said, his voice scratchy. "What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded.

The robber shook his head. "Look...he just...he's got it out for her for some reason. The way he's been looking at her...just keep her quiet."

"Damn it," he said to himself, wishing the other guy in the stall would hurry up.

* * *

Trent paced the length of the floor back and forth, then back again. He looked out the blinds briefly, cursing under his breath when he didn't see any sign of the pizza delivery people. "Son of a fucking bitch!"

Faith swallowed nervously, watching as Trent paced back and forth. She hated this, she hated that Bosco and Rodney weren't back yet, and she and the rest of them were left alone with Trent.

At that moment, he turned to look at her, the grin returning to his lips. He walked over to her. "Get up."

Nodding wordlessly, she rose to her feet, not showing any emotion as she looked back at him.

Trent glared at her. She didn't seem to be afraid of him and that pissed him off. He grabbed her arm and shoved her backward, up against the wall, just staring at her without saying anything.

She swallowed hard, but kept her face straight, not flinching at the look he was giving her, and not making a sound, though her arm was hurting from the grip he had used on her.

"Do you know what I'm gonna do to you?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper as he leaned forward and put his face next to hers.

Faith swallowed again. "No," she replied, her voice shaking slightly.

A smile stretched across his lips and he leaned his face even closer, and licked her earlobe, his smile broadening more when she shuddered. "I'm gonna fuck your brains out," he whispered.

Her face paled, and she could feel her chest heave as she fought the urge to throw up. "You sick son of a bitch!" 

From the other side of the bank, Bosco walked through with Rodney and the others. His eyes searched the room for Faith, instantly settling on the far wall. His heart pounded, and anger surged through his veins. "You leave her alone!" he shouted.

Trent turned to see Bosco, amused by his anger."Shut up." He turned his attention to Faith again, licking his lips.

Rodney stepped past Bosco, pushing him aside. "No, you damn well leave her alone, Trent!"

Trent narrowed his eyes and turned to glare at the other robber. "Excuse me? Did you just fucking tell me what to do?"

Rodney swallowed hard. "Y-yes, you just leave her the fuck alone..." He gripped the uzi in his hands tighter. "I don't want to have to use this on you. Now, back off."

If he hadn't been so pissed, Trent would have laughed. Instead, he grabbed his own gun, letting go of Faith and turning to point it at Rodney. "Do it. I dare you," he said darkly.

"Guys, stop it... okay, the pizza guy's out there..." Jamie said nervously, peering out the blinds.

Trent glared at Rodney, then turned to look around the room. He looked at Dave. "You. Get the fuck out there and get the pizzas."

Dave nodded, and without hesitation went running toward the door to get the food.

"Hey!" he shouted after Dave.

The man stopped suddenly in his steps, turning to Trent. "W-what?"

Trent reached behind him with one hand and yanked Faith roughly away from the wall. "You like her?" he asked.

He swallowed. "S-she's okay."

He nodded. "You don't come back and her blood's going to be on your hands."

Faith stared across the room at the nervous man. 

Dave looked at Faith, then Trent, and he nodded. "Just getting them pizzas," he replied, before turning back around and going out the doors.

"He doesn't come back, and you're going to die slowly," he whispered in Faith's ear before shoving her to the ground.

Bosco rushed past Rodney, who didn't even flinch or try to stop him, but as he neared Faith, he slowed, glaring at Trent for a few moments.

Trent glowered at him. "Sit the fuck down."

Faith glanced up at Bosco, willing him to do as told.

Bosco held his glare at Trent as he sat down next to Faith. He didn't say anything, knowing their captor's temperment, but looked at her with questioning eyes, asking if she was okay.

She wanted nothing more at that moment than to assure him that she was okay, but the truth was that she wasn't. So she just looked back at him wordlessly.

Behind them, toward the front of the bank, the doors opened, and Dave walked in carrying a stack of pizzas, and plastic bags with bottles of Pepsi inside them. "I got it," he told Trent, but didn't look over at him as he walked over and set the pizzas and bottles of drink on one of the benches people used to fill out the transactions on.

Trent walked over and grabbed a pizza box and a bottle of Pepsi for himself, then walked across the room and sat down alone. He glanced up at everyone else, who was still sitting down. "What the fuck are you all waiting on? Get up and get your damned food!"

Bosco sat with Faith a while longer as the other gathered to get their food."I'll get it... okay?" he said to her, slowly rising to his feet.

She nodded slowly, staying seated. 

He went over and grabbed a box of pizza, and one of the bottles of pepsi, and quickly returned to where he had been seated with Faith before. He sat down, and placed the box out in front of them, placing the bottle beside it. "Never have I been so happy to see a slice of pizza."

Faith didn't reply. She sat perfectly still, staring at the tile floor. 

"You're not gonna eat?" he asked, his mouth full.

She shook her head wordlessly.

Bosco swallowed the mouthful of food he had, looking over at Trent. "If he did anything to you, I'm gonna kill him."

"He didn't," she said, her voice quiet.

He looked back at her. "But he said something, didn't he?" he asked, keeping his own voice quiet, and trying not to make her upset by asking.

"Let it go," she whispered.

Bosco could feel his teeth clench at the thought of what that creep had said to her. He reluctantly nodded, picking out a slice of pizza and handing it to her. "You have to eat something."

She shook her head, glancing down at her sore wrist. "If I eat anything, I'll throw up."

"Faith..." he said, his tone of voice full of worry. "Just a little, we don't know how long we'll be in here."

She reluctantly gave in and took the piece of pizza he was holding out to her. "Thanks," she muttered, grimacing slightly. She managed to take a couple bites.

Still worried, Bosco finished eating the rest of his slice of pizza.

Faith took a drink of Pepsi, then held the remainder of her pizza out to him. "Do you want the rest of this?"

Bosco looked back at her, wishing that she'd eaten more. He nodded, slowly taking it from her. His eyes dropped to look at the pizza in her hand, and that's when he saw the fresh bruising on her wrist. That son of a bitch, he thought angrily, his eyes instantly meeting her's. "How did that happen?" he asked, trying to not to let his anger show as he gratefully took the slice of pizza from her. "Did he do that to you?"

She closed her eyes. "Bosco..."

"He did? That fucking..." He took in a breath, tossing the pizza back into the box. He turned himself around more, to be facing her. "I knew it, Rodney said to be careful of him...that bastard. What the hell did he do to you, Faith?"

She tried to dodge his questions, her stomach tightening. "Did you have any luck with Rodney?"

He nodded. "Yeah, some. What did he do to you, Faith? Please, tell me."

"Nothing..nothing, Bosco, he didn't...he didn't do anything," she said quickly, shaking her head, denying it.

"I saw him over there, cornering you. You can't tell me that wasn't anything."

"It was no big deal." She picked up her Pepsi glass with a shaking hand.

Angered, Bosco shot his eyes over at Trent. "Rodney warned me, told me to be worried about you..." He turned back to Faith again, watching her hand shake as she took a mouthful of her drink. "He's not going to get away with it."

"Bosco, the only thing that matters is that we get out of here alive. All of us. Just keep it together, all right? I'm fine."

"Fine. But he'll get what's coming to him in the end."

She nodded, swallowing hard as she looked up at the clock on the wall. "We've been in here for five hours," she muttered, leaning her forehead on one hand.

He looked over at the clock, as if wanting to confirm for his own eyes that it was true. "Five hours too long," he muttered, grabbing the slice of pizza Faith had handed him before and taking a big bite.

* * *

One of the women across the room started crying, quietly at first, then increasingly louder, rocking back and forth.

Faith turned to look in her direction. 

Trent looked over, too. "You better knock that off, right now!"

The woman didn't respond. She kept crying, unable to stop.

Jamie looked over at the woman, inside praying that she shut up if she knew what was good for her.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled angrily.

"Just shut up lady!" Jamie shouted nervously, though her voice was pleading, not angry.

He stormed over to her, and grabbed her up by her hair. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Without even thinking about it, Faith rose to her feet. "Hey! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?"

Bosco stood up beside her. "Don't Faith, just don't..." He quietened his voice to her, hoping she wouldn't do what he knew she was trying to.

Trent turned again, letting go of the other woman. He glared at Faith, his eyes narrowing. "You know what, bitch? You're starting to really piss me off."

She ignored Bosco's warning. "Maybe if you just calmed down, she'd stop crying and then we wouldn't have a problem."

"Don't, Faith," Bosco said again, his tone urgent.

Trent moved toward them menacingly. "You've got a mouth on you, don't you?"

Faith glared right back at him. 

"Why don't you do as she said and calm down!" Bosco suggested.

Trent looked at him, then shook his head. "You always let your woman speak for you?"

"She's not my woman, and you'd be better off if you just gave yourself up."

"Oh, is that right?" he asked, cockily. "What are you? A cop?"

Faith kept her face expressionless.

"No, I'm not a fucking cop, I'm just saying if you go, then we can all go home and forget this whole sorry mess happened," Bosco answered, trying to stay calm.

"Sit down, boy. My problem isn't with you. If you don't know how to handle your bitch, I'll handle her for you!"

Faith grabbed Bosco's arm to try and keep him from doing something stupid.

Bosco glared back at him, but at Faith's touch, he turned to her. He wasn't about to leave her side, or let anything happen to her. Not ever.

She met his gaze for a brief second, then turned to look at Trent again. She tried her most soothing voice, the one she used with Emily and Charlie when she was trying to calm them down from a nightmare. "As long as you don't hurt anyone, everything's going to be fine."

Trent laughed. "You're some piece of work, you know that?" He moved closer to her. "I've killed women like you," he whispered in her ear.

Faith jerked away from him, letting go of Bosco's arm. "You fucking bastard!"

Without a word, Trent drew back and slammed his fist into her stomach.

Bosco lunged after the guy, grabbing him by his collar. "You stay the fuck away from her!"

Faith's arms wound around her stomach as she fell to the floor, unable to breathe for a few seconds. 

Bosco shoved Trent backwards, toward Rodney, and dropped down by his partner's side. "Faith... Faith..."

She nodded quickly, trying to let him know she was all right. 

Trent recovered, aiming his gun at him. "I'll kill you both right now."

Bosco nodded back, his eyes narrowing as he turned back to Trent. "You like hurting women, do you?" 

"Maybe."

Faith reached for Bosco's hand, knowing he was close to losing it.

He shook his head, freeing himself from Faith's grip and rose to his feet with anger dead set in his eyes. "You'll think again, when I'm through with you."

"Just give me a reason to splatter your brains on the wall."

Faith shut her eyes, fear overwhelming her. "Bosco..." she whispered.

He clenched his fists tight, feeling his fingernails dig deep into the palms of his hands as he held back from pummelling this guy into the ground. He stepped back again, crouching down by Faith. His eyes stayed on Trent for a long while, before moving back to her.

Struggling, Faith sat up, feeling sick to her stomach--a result of the punch she'd taken and as her head spun from when she hit it on the floor.

"That's right. Just sit down and nobody dies." Trent moved away from them.

Bosco let out a breath, turning to Faith. He touched her face, turning her head to look at him, fear in his eyes. "You okay, Faith?"

"As long as I don't puke I'll be fine," she muttered, reaching up and holding her head steady.

He moved to sit closer to her, and held her in his arms. "Let me know if you need to."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to throw up on you, Bosco," she said wryly.

"Good." He smiled briefly.

Despite the pain she was feeling, she managed to smile back. "I am, however, going to beat the living shit outta that guy when we get out of here."

Bosco couldn't hold back the chuckle that escaped his lips. "You and me both."

"Oh, Jesus! You two again? Do you *ever* fucking shut up?" Trent demanded, glaring at them.

Bosco looked back at him for only a moment, turning his attention back to Faith.

* * *

Sully stood beside his partner who was on the phone trying to reach Bosco again, with no luck just yet. He swallowed the fear wedging it's way into his throat. Seeing Faith there in the guy's arms, the fear in her face, it made his stomach knot. Just behind them, a car pulled up, and he and Davis turned to look at it. Swersky and Christopher climbed out and headed over toward them. "Lieutenant." He nodded to his superior officer as he approached, giving an off look to the eager Sgt at his side.

Swersky nodded back. "Boscorelli's inside. I tried to call Yokas, but I couldn't get a hold of her."

Sully swallowed. "What!?"

Davis turned, a stunned look on his face. "What?" he echoed, nearly dropping the cell phone.

Swersky nodded. "The dispatcher called. There was a call from inside the bank. He connected us to the call, we could hear Bosco inside trying to negotiate with the robbers."

"That's not possible, because..." He swallowed again, turning back to the bank. "Yokas...is inside." He turned back to his superior, then looked at his partner, unable to say anything else.

"Well, that explains why I can't get a hold of Bosco," Davis said as he hung up the cell phone.

Swersky stared at him. "Yokas is inside?" he repeated, shocked.

"One of the captors brought her to the door at gunpoint not along ago."

Swersky shook his head. "I can't believe this...Boscorelli and Yokas are both inside with a bunch of lunatics, and who knows how many other hostages. And neither of them are armed."

Christopher cleared his throat a little. "They're both in there? Together? When neither are on duty?"

Davis gave him a funny look. 

Sully immediately shot him a glare. "They're now hostages, and we've got to do something to get them out of there."

"Has anyone called Fred yet?" Christopher asked.

"Fred? Since when are you on a first name basis with any officer, or for that matter, their respective spouses?" Sully demanded.

Davis looked at Sully and shook his head. "That would be no."

Swersky looked around at all three of them. "Someone call her husband before he finds out on the news."

"Maybe someone should call Bosco's mom?" Davis suggested.

Christopher nodded. "I'll ring Yokas's husband."

Davis gave him an odd look again. 

Sully nodded. "Anyone have her number?"

"Nah, but I know where she works. I'll go get a phone book," Davis volunteered.

"Good. Now what, Lt?"

"Now we pray, Sullivan."

Christopher by now had already started walking away, removing his cell phone to call Fred.

Sully turned back to the bank, sighing. "At least they're in there together."

* * *

Go to the Conclusion

Back to WYWG Fic Menu 


	4. 4

Title: Wherever You Will Go series, fic #5: Fear (4/4)

Authors: Demelza and X_tremeroswellian

Email(s): demelza81@yahoo.co.nz and X_tremeroswellian@yahoo.com

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to us. They belong to Edward Allen Bernero and John Wells and a bunch of other people that we've never met before. Please don't sue. 

Rating: Serious R for language and sexual content (mostly the language)

Spoilers: Up through and including "The Unforgiven." 

Author's Note: This is the fifth story in a series of Third Watch fics we're writing titled "Wherever You Will Go." The first one is "Confessions," the second is "Here With Me," the third is "Pain" and the fourth is "Tears." You may want to read those first before continuing. 

* * *

Fear (Part Four)

Trent paced the floor, glancing occasionally at Rodney and then Jamie. He stopped suddenly and looked at them. "All right. It's time to make our demands. I'm sick of this fucking place."

Rodney swallowed, looking over at Jamie, then back to Trent. "Demands? Of what?" he asked.

Trent looked at him and shook his head. "What we want from the police, you fucking idiot. What the hell did you think I was talking about?"

He looked back at him. "I don't know, more food..."

"Oh, Jesus, why do I even bother?" he muttered. "Money, a way out of here...those demands, Rodney. Use your head okay?

"Hey, I don't know how you think, okay. I-I just assumed you'd want more food..." 

"Yeah, ten pizzas and I'm still hungry," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Leave him alone," Jamie said to Trent, walking over to Rodney.

"Fuck you both," he said angrily. He headed over to the counter.

Faith watched as Trent walked over to the counter. Her eyes widened slightly. "What the hell is he doing?" she said under her breath.

Bosco shrugged. "I don't know, but isn't that where the phone is?"

Trent moved behind the counter and looked down. His eyes darkened as he picked up the telephone receiever and pressed it to his ear. "FUCK!" He looked around the room, his eyes settling on the two tellers that were now seated on the floor. He slammed the phone against the counter and stormed away, toward them. "Which one of you fuckers called someone?"

The breath caught in Faith's throat. Oh, God, no, she thought.

Nina looked at the male teller, then back to Trent, her face fear-stricken. "N-no one!" she shouted, trying not to cry, though her breathing was heavy as she tried to stop the sobs that were only moments from bursting out.

"You lying bitch!" He grabbed her by the throat and yanked her to her feet. "You did it, didn't you, you slut!"

Screams and sobs escaped her lips and she frantically shook her head, trying to free from his grip

Faith leapt to her feet without a second thought. "She didn't call anyone! I did!"

He slowly turned his head to look at her, his eyes narrowed in rage. He threw Nina to the floor like a ragdoll and stalked toward Faith.

Bosco jumped to his feet, standing by Faith. "No, I did it," he said, as Trent approached.

"What?" she said in shock, looking at him like he was nuts.

Trent stopped and glared at them both wordlessly.

He looked at Faith, nodding. He then turned to Trent. "I did it, I used the phone." He swallowed hard, hoping like hell Trent would believe him.

"Don't listen to him. He's lying. He wasn't even over by the phone!" she pointed out. Jesus, Bosco, what the hell are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed? she wondered.

"Faith, why are you trying to cover for me? I did it, okay?" He urged her to back down, and let him take the fall for it. He hated Trent, and after what he'd already done to Faith, he didn't want to take any chance that the bastard would do something worse.

Trent glared at Bosco. "You did it?" he asked darkly.

Bosco nodded, looking directly at him. "Yes," he said firmly.

"No, dammit, I did it!" she insisted, glaring at Bosco briefly. "Remember when you thought I was trying to escape? You had me over there by the desk? That's why I was moving! I'd just called the cops!"

"You fucking..." He balled his hands into fists, glaring at both of them.

No, no, no, Faith, Bosco pleaded, looking back at her. He turned to Trent again. "Don't listen to her, I'm the one who did it, she's just trying to cover my ass," he insisted.

Trent looked from Bosco to Faith, trying to determine who was lying. "Maybe I'll just kill you both and then it won't matter who is fucking covering for whom because you'll both be dead!"

"Then do it, but I'm the one who called the cops, I put the call through."

"Bosco, would you just shut up?" she snapped. "I made the call."

"No, Faith," he said to her with a lowered voice. "You know what he'd do to you, if you let him think you did it?"

She looked at him. "Like he won't kill you?" she muttered.

"I don't care, I won't let him touch you again."

"That's fucking enough! Both of you shut the fuck up!" Trent shouted, pointing his gun at them both.

Bosco swallowed hard, looking back at Trent.

Faith swallowed hard and stared at Trent. "If you kill anyone in here, the police are going to storm this bank."

"And then you'll never have a chance in hell of getting out of here alive," Bosco added.

"He's right."

"You know what? It doesn't fucking matter. I'm sick of everyone in here, but the two of you...you're really pissing me off, you know that?"

"So then give yourself up, and let us all the hell go," Bosco said calmly.

Trent smiled briefly. "Not a fucking chance in hell." Without warning, he moved forward, and slammed Bosco in the chest with his shot gun.

Bosco fell down to the ground, his wind knocked out of him as he glared up at Trent.

"Bosco!" She instantly dropped down to his side.

Trying to catch his breath, he turned to Faith who was beside him now. "I'm okay..." he finally breathed.

Faith glared up at Trent with tears stinging her eyes. "You son of a bitch!"

"What? You want me to hit you again, too, whore?"

Bosco shook his head for her. "You leave her the fuck alone, you asshole."

"Would it upset you if I hurt her?" he asked, his voice patronizing.

He glared at Trent, a scowl etching his entire face. "You lay a fucking hand on her, I swear by whatever fucking god you believe in, I'll make you suffer for the rest of your fucking life."

Faith swallowed hard and looked from Trent to Bosco, seeing the anger on his face. 

Trent glared down at Bosco. He pushed Faith aside and knelt down next to Bosco, leaning close, his gun aimed at Boz's face. "Then I guess it would really piss you off to know that I've already had my hands on her, wouldn't it?" he whispered, grinning.

Bosco didn't even flinch, he just grabbed for the guy's throat and gripped hard. "You're gonna fucking die for what you did!" he said through gritted teeth, shoving the son of a bitch backward.

Faith felt terror jolt through her entire body and she did her best to fight it off as her partner fought with the robber. Get up, she willed herself. Get up and help Bosco! As hard as she tried, she couldn't move, paralyzed by her own fear.

Trent punched Bosco in the face and rolled away, grabbing his gun again.

Bosco grabbed at his jaw, and rolled backwards and up onto his knees, facing off against the son of a bitch.

Trent glared at him.

He slowly rose to his feet, his eyes set on Trent. You're gonna wish you didn't screw with me, he thought, before swinging his foot and kicking the gun out of his hand. He then turned back around, and lunged after Trent, knocking him backward.

Trent fell back against the wall, reaching for his gun again, but not quite making it.

He wore a smirk on his face as he walked neared to him. "Aww, what's the matter, big baby lost his toy?" With that remark, he swung his foot and kicked Trent in the groin, sending him to the ground, groaning as he keeled over in pain.

Faith squeezed her eyes shut, trying to breathe. What the hell is wrong with me? she thought desperately.

Trent grabbed hold of Bosco's leg and tried to yank it out from under him.

Bosco's mind was filled with rage for this son of a bitch, but worry also crept up on him, for Faith. He quickly looked over at her, seeing her still there, when Trent grabbed him by the leg. He quickly pulled out of his grip, and used his foot to swing another kick, getting him in the stomach. An 'oompf' came from the SOB, and he planted yet another kick.

Bosco looked over at Faith, a stupid smile on his sweating face. He stood up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Did he not know who he was fucking with?" 

"Fuck," Trent muttered, grabbing his stomach.

Get up, Faith, she commanded herself. Don't let him down again!

Bosco crouched down over him, instantly grabbing Trent by his collar and slamming him down hard into the ground. Knocking the wind out of him again, before he lay punch after punch into his face.

"Help me you fuckrags!" he shouted to Jamie and Rodney.

"Nah-uh man!" Rodney stepped backward, taking Jamie back with him.

"WHAT?" 

"Not after what you do to us, you prick! You fucking go to hell!" Jamie said angrily.

"I'll fucking kill you both!"

Bosco held Trent down hard, laughing at him. "Goes to show you you're not as great a guy as you think, you stupid shit." He slammed his fist into Trent's face again, this time blood splattered out from the guy's lip as his tooth cut into his lip.

Faith finally managed to move, tears stinging her eyes. She reached over and grabbed Trent's gun and picked it up. She rose slowly to her feet, holding it on him.

Bosco saw Faith's movement, and her grabbing the gun, and landed another punch into Trent's face.

"Get up," she commanded Trent, her voice deadly. Her hands shook only slightly.

Bosco let the son of a bitch go, by shoving him backward into the ground, as he rose to his feet and stood, towering over him.

"Get up," she repeated, her voice louder.

Trent spat blood out of his mouth and glared at her. "Fuck you, bitch!"

Bosco sneered down at the guy. "Get the fuck up!" he ordered, kicking him again.

Enraged, Trent launched himself at Bosco, knocking him back onto the ground. 

Without hesitation, Faith swung and slammed the barrel of the gun into the back of Trent's head as hard as she could.

He slumped to the floor, unconscious.

Bosco still lay flat on his ass, and looked up at Faith, surprise in his face. "Damn..."

Faith couldn't look at him. She handed him the gun. 

He stood up, looking down at the slumped Trent, and looked over at Jamie and Rodney. "Don't make me kick your asses."

They both shook their heads, and stepped back away from the door as Faith came nearer to them.

Faith looked at them briefly. "Unless you want to be shot, I'd suggest you both put your weapons down."

Rodney didn't even protest, he dropped the uzi in his hands to the ground, and Jamie followed suit.

Bosco looked at Faith, then toward Jamie and Rodney. "Alright, you two out first, slowly, with your hands in the air...... call the cops over. Next, I want the rest of us to go out together." 

Faith watched as everyone stood up slowly. Jamie and Rodney headed for the doors. She met the other woman's eyes for a brief moment. 

Jamie looked over her shoulder at Faith as she left, an expression of sorrow and regret on her face as she walked out with Rodney, raising her hands in the air.

The others filed out behind them and Faith swallowed hard, looking down at the floor of the bank. 

Bosco walked away from Trent, looking back only once to see him still lying there, unconscious. He stopped over by Faith. "It's over," he said, his tone of voice sounding relieved.

She nodded. "Thank God," she murmured tiredly.

He looked out toward the doors, watching as the police took Jamie and Rodney into custody. Then anger surged through him, and he turned to Faith again. "What the hell were you thinking, Faith? Taking the blame like that? You know what he would have done to you?"

"Yeah, like I was going to let you take the blame so he could kill you instead," she muttered.

He shook his head. "This isn't what this is about, is it? You were trying to prove something. You know he would have hurt you, so why, Faith?"

Faith shook her head. "It doesn't matter."

Bosco lowered his tone. "Faith, you could have gotten seriously hurt. I didn't want to see that creep touch you... but, he could have, he could have seriously hurt you."

She swallowed hard, tears prickling her eyes. "It's over now, Bosco. Let's just move on, all right?"

He didn't want to accept that answer from her, but what else could he say,or even do? She had willingly put her own life in danger. What if Trent hadn't backed down? What if he'd gotten near Faith again? He shuddered at the thought, and cleared his throat. "We should get out there then."

She nodded her agreement and headed for the door.

Bosco took one last look at Trent, then followed behind Faith. 

* * *

Christopher was talking to another officer when he heard the voices of Faith and Bosco not far behind him. He turned around, and walked over in their direction. He stopped in front of them. "I called Fred, I thought I'd let him know..."

Faith looked at him. "You called Fred?" she repeated, confused.

Bosco and Sully both looked in his direction, frowns on their faces. 

"Well, yeah, I thought you'd want your husband down here..."

Swersky interrupted them. "What happened in there?"

"Guys came in with guns," Bosco said, still looking at Christopher.

"One of the tellers tripped the alarm and when the other police officers and Feds got here, they freaked out," Faith told him.

"The leader, he's in there unconscious." He motioned with his thumb toward the building, looking at Faith for a moment, before turning to the Lieu. "We're all safe though. Thank God."

Faith looked down at the ground wordlessly.

Davis motioned Carlos and Doc over. 

"He's unconscious? How did that happen?" Swersky questioned.

Bosco bit back the urge to tell them what the fucker had done to Faith, but instead just swallowed, telling him what he could. "I wrestled him for control... he, kinda hit his head."

"And how exactly did he hit his head, Boscorelli?" Christopher asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Faith glared at him. "His head met the blunt end of his gun."

Bosco grinned over at Faith, then changed the look on his face back to serious. "He was a creep, and he's not hurting anyone anymore, period."

Lieu looked back and forth between Bosco and Faith, sensing there was a hell of a lot more to the story behind what happened, but he decided to let it rest for the moment. "I'll need you both to come down to the station and make formal reports."

She looked away, wrapping her arms around her waist. 

Bosco let out a groan. "What, Lieu? You can't be serious... can we do it tomorrow? I really don't feel up to it tonight." He looked over at Faith, seeing her arms wrapped around herself. "Not after what we've been through."

Lieu glanced at him, then at Faith again. "All right. Go home, get some sleep. But I want you both down there tomorrow afternoon, got it?"

He nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Faith nodded, still not looking at him. "Yes, Sir," she echoed.

Lieu nodded and headed off to talk to one of the other hostages.

Christopher just shook his head, looking between the two of them. "Fred'll be here any minute now," he said, but without another word, walked off.

Faith stared after him. Great, she thought sullenly. Just what she needed. To answer the million and one questions she knew Fred was going to have.

Davis glanced at Faith, then at Bosco. "Glad you guys are okay."

At that moment, Doc walked over with Carlos right behind him. Doc looked at Faith, then Bosco. "You guys okay?"

"They've been through a helluva lot," Sully told him.

Bosco nodded, looking over at Faith without saying a word.

"Fine, Doc. One of the robbers is inside, unconscious," she said.

Carlos looked directly at Bosco from Faith's statement. "Let him die, he deserves to."

Doc glanced at Carlos. He just shook his head. "I'll be inside." Without another word, he headed off into the bank.

Carlos shook his head. "Guy doesn't deserve treatment. Who the hell would hold people hostage against their will?"

"A very sick individual," she muttered, shivering against the breeze.

Davis looked at Faith, then at Bosco, a worried expression on his face. He met Bosco's gaze and tilted his head ever-so-slightly toward Faith.

Bosco saw Davis looking at him, and nervously looked away, in Carlos' direction. "You should check Faith over, for injuries," he said, his voice showing grave concern as he looked back at her.

She immediately shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she said nervously, taking a step away from the group.

"We still need to check you over, the bus is over there," he said to her, nodding toward the bus a ways right of where they stood.

"I don't have any injuries," Faith insisted, her voice strained.

"Faith, just let him check you over, please," Bosco said quietly.

"It's better if you do," Sully agreed.

Davis nodded his agreement.

"Come on, just a simple check over. Only take five minutes," Carlos urged.

Faith bit her lip and looked at Bosco. She reluctantly gave in and followed Carlos toward the bus.

* * *

Davis yanked Trent along beside him as he hauled him out of the bank. "Oh, man did you screw up.

"Fuck off."

He shook his head. "You know, it's one thing to rob a bank, and quite another to assault two police officers."

Trent looked at him, startled. "What? I didn't assault no cops!"

Davis nodded toward where Bosco was standing, talking to Sully, then nodded to where Faith was being checked over by Carlos. "Yeah, you did. I think you'll like it in the big house. Lots of nice guys there that will love to be your cellmate." He shoved the guy into the back of the squad and slammed the door.

Davis shook his head again and walked over to Bosco and Sully. 

Sully turned toward Davis, seeing Trent mouthing something off that he could care less to know about. "He giving you trouble?"

"Nothing I can't handle. I just informed him that Bosco and Yokas were police officers." Davis grinned.

"Will these guys never learn, robbing a bank? With all the technology of today, they're mad," Sully said, shaking his head.

While Sully looked away, Bosco looked over at Faith. But from Davis's comment, he turned his head back. "I hope like hell he rots in there," he said, his voice angered.

Davis exchanged a look with his partner. "Bosco, what the hell happened in there, man?"

He shrugged. "A lotta stuff I'd rather forget for tonight, if you don't mind," he replied, his voice sounding distant all of a sudden.

Davis nodded, frowning deeply. He looked over toward the ambulance where Yokas was being checked out. "She all right?"

Bosco looked over at Faith, an expression of worry on his face.

Sully nudged Davis, nodding at Bosco. 

Davis stared at the other officer who was paying him no attention. "Whoa," he said, under his breath, realizing how intensely Bosco was staring at Yokas.

* * *

"Man, that had to be pretty freaky in there," he said, shining the light in both of Faith's eyes. What was it like?" 

She pulled away from him, blinking rapidly. "What?"

"What was it like in there?" he repeated, putting away his flashlight.

She looked away. "Hell," she said, her voice barely audible.

Carlos nodded, looking directly at her. "So what did they do?"

"Do you have any aspirin?"

Again he nodded, this time reaching over and rifling through his bag until he pulled out a tray of them. He handed the tray to Faith. "Headache?"

She nodded and took two of them from the tray, swallowing them down without any water. "Big one."

He took the tray back and placed it back in the bag. "I don't know that I could've done it, you know? Someone having control of your life like that..." He shook his head, as if trying not to think about it. He waited for some kind of response, but getting none, he reached down and lifted her wrist to check her pulse.

She immediately yanked her hand away, cursing under her breath and squeezing her eyes shut. "Damn it." 

His eyes squinted a little, and he carefully reached for her wrist again, this time looking at the bruises that were around it. "How'd this happen?" he asked, very gently turning her wrist over to see the other side, the bruises matching all the way round.

"Doesn't matter," she asnwered quietly, feeling embarrassed.

Carlos nodded. "If it's hurting, we can put a support bandage around it."

She swallowed hard and nodded. "Okay. Thanks," she said, surprised by the concern in his voice.

He reached into his bag, and pulled out an ace bandage. "It might hurt a little," he said, taking her wrist and supported it in one of his hands as he used the other to wrap her arm. 

She winced but didn't pull away this time. 

Carlos finished wrapping her wrist, and let her set it back down on her lap. "So, you hurt anywhere else?"

Faith hesitated, then shook her head. "No, that's it."

He looked at her. Seeing the look in her eyes, he immediately disbelieved her. "Are you sure, Faith? I don't know what happened in there, and can only treat what you tell me." 

She looked down, feeling like she was going to cry. "I'm sorry...I just need a minute," she said, squeezing her eyes shut tightly and trying to fight the tears.

He nodded. "Take as much time as you need."

"Thanks," she whispered. 

"Sure."

She took a deep breath and managed to look at him again. "Could you take a look at my ankle?" she asked, her voice quiet.

Carlos kept his eyes on her for a long moment. "Sure, you hurt it in there?" he asked, bending down and pulling the trouser leg of her pants up a little so that he could take a look at her ankle.

"I hurt it a couple days ago at work...and pulled some stitches out. I just want to make sure that it's okay."

He nodded, moving down the sock a bit and carefully examined the wound, using his small flashlight to light the area. After a moment, he stood back up. "It's healing good, doesn't seem to be bleeding again. Just keep an eye on it though, if it starts hurting more, or anything like that, visit your doctor."

She nodded quickly. "Thanks." She stood up abruptly, hopping off the back of the bus. "Are we done?" There was a hint of anxiety in her voice.

"Uh, yeah... just, go home, and rest up, okay? It's been a rough few hours."

"Yeah, thanks." She turned and started to walk away from him, from the bus, the bank...she wasn't even totally sure where she was going. She felt the tears sting her eyes and she curled her hands into fists trying to fight them.

Sully caught glimpse of Faith walking away from Carlos and headed over to her. "Faith.." he said, catching up to her.

Faith took a deep breath without turning around. "What?"

He let out a breath as he stopped, looking at her. "I just wanted to see how you're holding up."

"I'm fine. Thanks," she said shortly, then continued walking.

Sully walked after her again. "Faith..." he said, his tone more pleading for her to talk to him.

She shook her head. "Sully, just go, okay? Please. I don't really feel like talking right now."

He stopped, nodding. "Sure."

She felt a wave of guilt wash over her for being short with him. He was just trying to help. But she couldn't force herself to call after him. She walked to the edge of the road, away from everyone and stared down at the ground, trying to calm her emotions. 

"Excuse me, Officer Yokas... can we have a word?"

Faith closed her eyes. Dammit, not now, she thought, taking in a deep breath. She forced herself to turn and face the person who'd spoken. A woman holding a notepad and wearing a hat on her head, a press pass around her neck was looking at her. 

Another reporter, this one a man, pushed past the woman. "Officer Yokas, what can you tell us about the robbers that held you hostage? What were the demands made? Was anyone hurt? What can you tell us?"

I can't do this, she thought, shaking her head. "I have no comment at this time."

"Just one question, please... we just like to know what happened in there. How did this all come to an end?" the woman asked.

"There will be a press conference held tomorrow afternoon and you can get all your questions answered then." She turned and started to walk away from them.

"Officer Yokas..." He went after her. "What was your state of mind as they held you hostage in there? What was the state of mind of all the others? Please, Officer Yokas, just a few questions..."

Faith, angry now, spun to face him. "Would you leave me the hell alone?"

* * *

Davis watched as Bosco spoke to one of the reporters on the scene. Or more like, tried to get rid of the reporter that wouldn't leave him alone.

"Officer Boscorelli, how long did they have you held hostage in there?" she asked. 

"Would you just leave me the hell alone? I already told you, I'm not answering any of your stupid questions," he said, turning away from the reporter.

"Please, Officer, just a few questions for the morning newspaper...were these three robbers wanted in connection with any other crimes?" She followed him.

Bosco turned back to her. "What part of 'leave me the hell alone' aren't you understanding!?"

Davis couldn't help grin a bit as he watched his friend get really annoyed with the reporter. After not knowing for so many hours if his friends were going to be all right, it was good to see Bosco being his usual self. His gaze traveled across the street and his smile faded as he saw Yokas standing there, being bombarded by two reporters of her own, looking very upset. 

"You're a hero, Officer Boscorelli! Everyone's going to be wanting to meet you! Just answer a few questions..."

"No! I'm not answering any of your questions."

Davis walked over. "Excuse me (he said to the reporter, moving over to Bosco.) Bosco..."

Bosco turned to Davis. "What is it?" he snapped, somehow thinking he was another reporter.

He was taken aback. Then he shrugged it off, not one to take things too personally. He nodded toward Faith. "Just thought you might wanna go..."

Bosco's eyes trailed Davis's line of sight, and he saw two reporters hounding Faith. Damn it, he cursed inward, looking back at Davis for a moment, before heading in Faith's direction.

"Excuse me, Officer Boscorelli..." She pushed Davis aside. "Can you tell me how many people were in the building?"

Davis stepped in front of the reporter. "He's not answering any questions tonight," he said firmly.

Bosco looked back at the woman for a moment, but merely looked away and quickly headed toward Faith, his hands forming fists.

Sully caught sight of him headed in Faith's direction and he headed him off. "Bosco, I wouldn't bother her."

He shrugged Sully's comments off, turning to him. "Pity you don't think the same for them bugging her..." He motioned toward the two reporters, then started walking in Faith's direction again.

* * *

"Please, Officer Yokas, just one question, we just want to know how the robbers treated everyone? Did they hurt anyone? Please Officer Yokas..."

Faith glared at them. "Look, I said I'm not answering any questions tonight."

"Just one question, Officer Yokas..."

She was on the verge of losing control. She turned and started to walk away without responding this time.

Just then, Bosco walked up, grabbing the second reporter hounding Faith the most by the collar and shoving him backward. "She said she's not answering any of your damn questions!"

Faith turned, surprised to see Bosco there suddenly.

"Officer Boscorelli, we just want one question..."

Bosco glared at the man. "We are not answering any questions! There'll be a briefing tomorrow, now leave."

The female reporter saw the angry look on his face, and finally got the idea. She tugged on her colleague's arm, silently urging him to back off. They walked away, but kept looking back at Bosco, when he turned to Faith. "You alright?"

She took a deep breath and looked at the ground, trying to keep calm. "Yeah, thanks."

"No problem. You sure you're okay?" he asked, lowering his voice as he stepped over to her.

She immediately took a step back without thinking about it. 

He didn't move toward her again. "Faith...?"

Faith shook her head, afraid if she tried to speak she would break.

"Hey, it's over now... we're okay, you're okay... Faith...?"

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly. "Please..." Her voice was strained.

He took one step slowly toward her, reaching his hand out to touch her shoulder. "Faith..." He searched her face, looking for answers.

She flinched at the feel of his hand on her shoulder. "I screwed up," she whispered.

"What? Faith, no, don't do this to yourself... you didn't screw up. We're all safe."

She shook her head. "I froze, Bosco." She jerked her eyes up to meet his. "I froze."

He swallowed, remembering. "You were in a bad situation, it's understandable... shock and fear. It does that to people, no matter who they are."

"I'm a cop. And you were in trouble. I didn't back you up. Again."

Bosco put both his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him. He shook his head. "No, don't you get it, Faith? We weren't in there as cops, okay, we were there as customers in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"It doesn't matter," she whispered, shaking her head.

"Yes, it does, because I know that if we had our guns, and our badges... you'd have backed me up, like I would have you..."

"You mean like I did last time?" She turned away from him, hot tears stinging her eyes. She took a deep breath. "Maybe you should get a different partner before you end up dead because of me." Her voice was soft, barely audible, and the words made her feel sick to her stomach.

Bosco felt his whole body change into a different gear, if that were possible. "No, Faith, I'm not going to do that, because each were two situations that were out of our control. I'm not going to let you go... ever."

She shook her head, unable to respond to his words. She raised a hand to her face to cover her mouth and wipe away a couple stray tears. 

Bosco removed one of his hands from her shoulder, and touched the side of her face, before stepping closer to her and putting both his arms around her, hugging her close to him.

She didn't pull away. She buried her face in his shoulder, trying to maintain her breathing as he held her. She closed her eyes and let out a shaky breath, allowing his embrace to comfort her, to make her feel safe. 

He held her in his arms, feeling her body tremble more with every breath she took. "Faith, it's okay," he said, resting his head on top of hers and rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry...I just....I can't calm down..." she said, unable to hold back the tears any longer.

"It's okay, Faith, just let it out."

She pulled away just enough to look up at his face, into his eyes. "Bosco," she whispered.

"It's okay," he replied, not knowing the exact words to say.

She shook her head slowly. "There's something I have to tell you..." she said, dread creeping into her stomach.

He looked back at her, opening his mouth a little, but nothing came out.

She took a deep breath, forced herself to continue. "It's about something that you don't know--"

"Faith?"

She turned to see her husband standing a few feet away, and she bit her lip to keep from crying.

Bosco's eyes shot over toward to the direction Fred's voice came from. He turned back to Faith. Not now, damnit, Fred.

Fred walked over, giving Bosco a dirty look. He looked at his wife. "Are you okay?"

Faith took a very deep breath and told the biggest life of her life. "Yeah, I'm fine." She glanced up at Bosco, her eyes sad.

He glared at both of them, getting angry that Bosco's arms were still wrapped around his wife. "We should go home, Faith," he said, the anger evident in his voice.

Bosco ignored Fred's glare, and turned his eyes back to Faith. Her sad eyes pleading with him, he took her closer to him in his arms again, whispering in her ear. "Just know I'm always here for you, Faith."

"Yeah," she said softly. She pulled away from him, trying to maintain her composure as she felt the loss of his comforting embrace. She moved toward Fred, but glanced over her shoulder. "Bye, Bosco."

His hand still touched hers as she pulled away, and before their hands parted, he squeezed hers gently. "Bye, Faith," he echoed, his voice sad.

She swallowed hard and turned away from him. Fred attempted to put his arm around her shoulders, but she moved away wordlessly.

Bosco watched as she walked away with *him*, his throat feeling like it was closing up as he tried to swallow the tears that were building up inside him.

* * *

"What the hell happened in there, Faith?" Fred demanded as they walked toward the truck.

Faith shook her head slightly as she headed to the passenger side. "Bank robbery," she said, shrugging.

He gave her a look and started the engine of the truck. "Tell me about it."

Faith fastened her seat belt and looked out the window, her gaze locked on Bosco's figure, still standing in the parking lot. "I really don't want to talk about it, okay?" she said wearily.

"What? No, Faith. I want to know what happened in there," he said, his voice rising.

She propped her elbow up against the glass and leaned her head on her hand. "A bunch of guys decided to rob the bank. We were taken hostage."

Fred looked ahead, then back to his wife. "And...?"

She looked at him sideways. "And I'm exhausted and I don't really want to think about this anymore right now, all right?

"No, it's not all right, you've been held hostage for the last few hours, and I was worried about you. Won't you please talk to me?" 

Faith gripped onto the door handle of the truck tightly, her knuckles turning white. She didn't answer Fred.

"Faith? Would you quit with the silent treatment, I'm trying to talk to you, dammit."

"Stop the truck," she whispered, her face drained of all color.

He turned to look at her, but just shook his head. "What? No, I'm not gonna stop the truck."

"Fred, I'm gonna be sick. Stop the truck." Panic edged into her voice.

Instantly, Fred slammed his foot on the gas pedal, bringing the truck to a screaming stop. "Faith...?" he asked, concern overtaking the arrogance in his tone.

She unfastened her seatbelt and immediately opened the passenger side door, sliding out of the truck and leaning down low, trying to breathe and focus on not getting sick.

He sat forward in his seat, trying to look down at his wife. He was almost frozen in his seat, not knowing what to say or do. "Faith...?" His voice echoed.

Faith didn't even hear him. "*Were you trying to escape, whore?" Trent demanded.   
He was standing so close to her, she could feel his breath on her face."No,"she said, her voice calm despite her fear.  
Trent pushed her backwards, but not hard. "No?"*

She shook her head, squeezed her eyes shut, reminding herself that it was over. I'm safe, she thought. I'm safe.

"Faith, honey?"

Taking a deep breath, she rose up slowly and opened her eyes. She looked around the darkening street, tried to focus on the fact that she was no longer in the bank. She finally turned and climbed slowly back into the truck. "I'm okay," she said shakily.

He searched her face, not believing her one bit. "What happened back there?"

"Please, Fred...please, just...not tonight. I can't...talk about this right now..."

"It'd help if you talked about it, Faith. It was a big deal, you can't just keep it all inside."

Faith sighed, fighting the urge to cry again. She had to give him something or he was never going to let this go. "One of the guys in there...he was being really violent with one of the women..." She swallowed hard, looked out the window nervously. "We didn't know what he was going to do...It was really scary." Her voice grew quiet as she finished.

Fred looked back at her, finally he nodded. "I'm sorry," he said, his voice low.

"I know. I just wanna go home...and get a hot shower and sleep for like, days."

He nodded, putting the truck into gear and pulling out onto the road again.

Faith stared out the window, the street lamp's lights blurring together through barely restrained tears. She nonchalantly brushed one away with the back of her head and leaned her head against the window. She just wanted this nightmare day to be over.

* * *

Back to WYWG Fic Menu 


End file.
